Child of Darkrai
by SavageQueenPony
Summary: Ash is the child of Darkrai and Darkrai takes him to train in his powers. Along the way, Ash will meet new friends and enemies. Also, love will bloom. However, Ash will have to be careful in who he trusts. What will happen and how will Ash handle training and his powers? Contains Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! It's SavageQueenPony back with a new Pokemon fanfiction! This time, the story will take place in both Kanto and Sinnoh. Also, one of my favorite legendary Pokemon will be one of the main characters in this fanfiction. Also, this fanfiction will contain Pearlshipping, so don't like this ship, please don't read it to flame it.**

 **Without further ado, let Child of Darkrai begin!**

Chapter 1 ~ The Meeting

It was a cool Kanto night in Pallet Town. A young woman was carrying her baby to give him some fresh air after the child had just woken up from his nap. His baby talk to his mother made the woman giggle at how cute her son was. "Oh Ash." The woman whispered, running a hand through Ash's growing raven black hair. The boy giggled at this and he tried to hug his mother the best way he could. _If only I could raise you the way I wanted to, but I can't. You have to go with your father._ She thought sadly, gazing her son's now red eyes. She didn't scream when she saw that nor did she scream when an arm wrap around her waist to hold her close.

"Delia, I know you don't want him to leave, but I have to take him and train him to be my heir and the next King of Shadows." The shadowy figure tells Delia.

"Transform into a human." Delia says softly. The figure obeyed and he transformed into a human with long white hair, blue eyes and black clothes. "Darkrai." Delia softly sobbed, leaning onto her lover. Darkrai comforted her as the best he could, knowing that she won't see Ash for a very long time. Darkrai hugged his lover as he gazed at Ash's face with a very warm smile. He was considered a evil legendary, but Delia didn't see it. Darkrai was kind and sweet until he felt threatened, which was rarely.

"I will raise Ash to the best of my ability, but he will also train in his powers, which I know he has by his eyes changing color." Darkrai tells Delia softly. Delia nodded and she kept herself in his hold.

"When will Ash be deem ready to be considered the Prince of Shadows?" Delia asked Darkrai. Darkrai 'hmm' at this for a bit.

"I do not know. It depends on the person. It may take years or it may take months." Darkrai answered truthfully.

"I know he will do better with you, Darkrai." Delia whispered, giving Ash to his father. Darkrai cupped Delia's cheek and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yes and I'm sorry. When Ash is considered my heir, I'll make him visit you." Darkrai says, breaking the kiss. Delia smiled and nodded tearfully at Darkrai's statement.

"Train our boy well." Delia tells Darkrai. Darkrai smirks at what she had said.

"You know I will." He told her, disappearing with Ash into a black hole. After they disappeared, Delia looked at the place where they disappeared into and she sighed sadly. _It's not permanent._ She thought to reassure herself. However, no matter how she tried to tell herself it was fine, she was hurt. She couldn't help Ash with his power training. She finally decided to go home after she felt a soft purple breeze blow through her hair, telling her that it was Darkrai being worried about her.

"Raise Ash well, my dear." Delia says, walking away.

 **Alright, that concludes the first chapter of Child of Darkrai! COD will be at least two books. This first book will be about Ash's training and meeting new friends and enemies. The second book will be called Prince of Shadows. If anymore ideas pop up for a brand-new story in this series, it will be done.**

 **The next chapter will be a time-skip to 11 years later. Ash will be 11 years old during this story. Also, Ash will have a drastic personality change, but he will still be kind to his Pokemon. Ash will also be a whole lot smarter than he is in the anime.**

 **I don't own Pokemon and I will never own Pokemon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of COD! This chapter will be longer than the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2 ~ 11 Long Years Later

A shirtless young boy was doing push-ups to strengthen his arm muscles and his leg muscles. Of course, there was no need for him to do this. The 11 year old child's raven black hair was wild and his signature tuft of hair was long; it reached his right eye. He had a well developed 4-pack and when he felt that it was enough push-ups, he finally stopped. His black pants were almost worn out. He stood up to his full height and he felt a presence behind him. He made his eyes glow red and he threw a punch behind him.

Behind him was his father, Darkrai. Darkrai was proud of his son's achievements. He could sense presences even if they tried to hide, he could handle himself in a fight and a battle. However, great power comes with great sacrifices. Ash wasn't the same kind and sweet little boy he was 11 years ago. A small yellow rodent leaped on the boy's shoulder and he nuzzled him. "Hey, Pikachu. Do you like your evolved form?" He asked softly.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu answered. Pikachu had only evolved three days ago, but now he was easily getting used to his new body. When he at first evolved, he was chubby, but immediate training with Ash had gotten rid of that. Pikachu was now thin and able to run a whole lot quickly because of the training. He smiled at his trainer, who smiled back.

Darkrai was happy at the interaction. He then frowned as he needed to tell his son something serious. "Ash." He said in a serious tone. Ash was immediately serious as he stood at attention. He knew that tone. "Ash, my boy, you have grown into a fine young man. You have completed nearly most of your training. Because of this, I decided that I will let you go on a journey throughout Kanto and Sinnoh."Darkrai tells Ash.

Ash marveled at the word 'journey' even if he didn't show it on the outside. "Through both regions at the same time?" Ash asked.

"Yes, although, we'll go to Sinnoh first, since it's my birthplace." Darkrai. Ash nodded at this.

"Great! Let's go now." Ash says, about to run, but a quickly grab from Darkrai stopped him. "What's wrong, Dad?" Ash questioned.

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" Darkrai asked. At first, Ash was confused, but when he realized it, he wanted to bang his head on a Steelix.

"Mom. I have to go see Mom." Ash answers Darkrai. Darkrai smiled at the boy and he released him. Ash huffed as he cursed at himself for not remembering that he needed to see his mother. He wanted to reassure her that he was going to be okay. He let Pikachu hopped upon his shoulder.

"Great! The last thing I want you to do is run off without seeing your mother. You know she misses you, Ash?" Darkrai asked the young boy. Ash nodded his head.

"I know Mom misses me and I miss her, but I've been thinking about her during training. Can I protect her as much as I want to?" Ash asked Darkrai. Darkrai smiled at his son.

"Ash, my boy, you're a brave young man to make a commitment like that. You really are my son." Darkrai says with a proud smile as he pat Ash on his head. _He can be my successor._ Darkrai thought. He felt that Ash was ready to journey and to train, but like he promised Delia, he would not train Ash until he was old enough, which was 14. He wanted Ash to experience his first two Pokemon Leagues before he start training.

"Yes, well, I will be on my way to Mom's. Will you come by?" Ash asked to make sure that his father won't leave him.

"Yes, yes, I will be there. I will probably do there after you leave, however. I have things to discuss with your mother." Darkrai tells Ash. Ash understood and he went to go see his mother.

When he got there, his mother was tearfully holding his baby blanket that she had kept. "Mom, what are you doing with that?" Ash asked, not really surprised nor embarrassed. He didn't mind his mother carrying around his baby blanket. He didn't mind her doing anything as long as she was safe.

When Delia saw her only son, she ran towards him to hug him. "Oh, my baby boy!" She cried out. Ash kept a poker face, but on the inside, he was happy that his mother loved him so much. Delia hugged Pikachu as well. Pikachu was fond of Delia and he was rather protective of her as well.

"Pika!" Pikachu cries out in happiness when Delia scratches him on his head. Delia giggled at this and Ash finally let a smile spread across his face when he watched the scene. This was his family and he was going to keep them safe, one way or another. What Ash did know was that Darkrai had the same idea as he did, but he didn't know was that his destiny will be a great one to behold.

 **End of Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who left a review and/or read and liked the story. Yes, Darkrai will travel with Ash for most of his journey.**

Chapter 3 - Darkrai and Delia Talk

"Ash, go bathe and eat some breakfast." Darkrai commanded him. Ash nodded.

"And, Ash, don't forget to pack clean underwear." Delia tells her son. Ash stops and he nodded his head.

"Yes, Mom." He answered. When he got to his room, he peeled off his shirt, revealing his ripped muscles (Think Natsu from Fairy Tail). He picked black clothing for his new and clean clothes and he took a shower. He thought to himself while scratching his raven black hair to clean it. He didn't notice, but he had dirt and dandruff in his hair. As he showered, his parents were still outside talking.

"Delia, will you okay by yourself?" Darkrai asked, holding his mate and wife close to him. Delia smiled at Darkrai.

"Of course! I can protect myself, y'know." Delia reassures her lover. Darkrai smiled, but he was still worried about leaving Delia alone. "Will leaving a loyal pokemon make you feel better?" Delia asked.

Darkrai smiled at this suggestion and he was glad that Delia had suggested it. "What ally should protect you?" Darkrai asked.

"Your sister." Delia answered quickly and softly. Darkrai frowned. _She's capable, but why her of all pokemon?_ Darkrai thought. "You should maybe ask me about my decision instead of hurting your brain?" Delia suggested, making Darkrai chuckle.

"Why do you want Cresselia? I mean, I love my sister and all..." Darkrai trailed off, knowing that his wife knew that he was asking.

"She is a woman. I'm going to want to shop for clothes." Delia answered. Darkrai gazed at Delia, knowing that she was lying.

"What are you really thinking?" He asked.

"I was thinking about giving Ash a baby sister." Delia whispers in Darkrai's ear and Darkrai become happy.

"Oh? Another one of "those", eh? Of course, you can go shopping with Cresseslia!" Darkrai was cheerful by Delia's request. _Aha, sucker. I do want to give Ash a baby sister._ Delia's thoughts trailed off, realizing that she was thinking like her husband.

When Ash came out of the house, he was wearing a clean pair of his clothes and his hair was shiny clean and Pikachu was propped up on his shoulder. Darkrai ruffled Ash's hair for good measure and Ash simply stared at him. When his mother hugged him, however, Ash smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine." Ash tells this to reassure his mother, but he knows that he won't be fine. Enemies that his father has will be coming after him because of his parental traits, but he didn't want his mother to worry about that. Darkrai knew what was Ash's thinking process was and he mentally thanked Ash for it.

Darkrai kissed Delia goodbye and he reassured that he try to visit once a week to check up on her and her security. Darkrai glared his sister, who had suddenly appeared. "Don't worry so much! I, Cresseslia, promise to keep your mate safe." She promised Darkrai. Darkrai's eyes turned dark.

"You better. Delia's the love of my life and I don't want her hurt." Darkrai tells Cresseslia harshly. Cresseslia avoided crying out due to her brother's harsh treatment of her. Their parents had always seen her the better sibling when it was the other way around and Cresseslia would let Darkrai know it, but he loves and loathes her entire being.

"Don't worry, aunt, I will make Dad see your worth." Ash promises Cresseslia. Cresseslia sighed at Ash's promise.

"Don't worry about it, my dear. I can deal with your father hating me. But, he can't hate his niece." Cresseslia felt bad that she was bringing a baby to the world where it was harsh times, but the baby wasn't even hers willingly. Cressesslia shuddered, still feeling the hands on her body.

"I will get whoever touched you in that way." Ash knew that Cressesslia longed to tell Darkrai of her assault, but every time she tried to talk, Darkrai would rage at her for no reason at all. Ash hated that about his father. Ash longs to one day to tell his Dad about what Cresseslia actually thinks of herself.

"What are you thinking about, kiddo?" Darkrai asked Ash. Ash scowled. _How dare you?_ He wanted to ask, but he held his tongue when he saw Cresseslia's look.

"Kiddo is not a proper title for a future King of Shadows." Ash simply responded to Darkrai. Darkrai chuckled. _Always so serious. I wish she was like that._ Darkrai stared back Cresseslia and he swore that he saw a sad frown on her face. Was she sad? What was she sad about? She was the favorite! She could get everything she wanted! Darkrai hated that about Cresseslia, but he still loves her, nevertheless.

Cresseslia smiled sadly when they went off on their long journey. Darkrai didn't even say goodbye to her. _He hates me._ She thought, sadly. She didn't know why Darkrai wouldn't give her the time and the day when she tries to speak to him and he wonders why she was so "unapproachable". Delia saw Cresseslia's look on her face and Delia sighed.

"He will change one day." Delia tells Cresseslia. She simply shook her head.

"I don't expect him to." Her tone went cold when she went into the house. Delia sighed. _Stupid Darkrai. Always have to hurt her feelings._ She thought. She knew that Cresseslia was going to be sobbing later.

With Ash and Darkrai...

Darkrai noticed that Ash was glaring at him from time to time, but he didn't ask about it. He didn't know why Ash would be glaring at him about. He didn't do anything wrong. "What do you mean?" Ash's tone was very cold, too cold. Darkrai then realized that he had spoke out loud. Ash could only glare at him after he spoke his question. Darkrai's mouth went dry. He didn't know how to respond, which wasn't a first for him.

 **Sorry for months late update. I am very busy with college. I will try to keep up with a once and/or every free time a week publishing schedule on here. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


End file.
